


i love you so don’t go

by clizzyhours



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambuigity, Angst, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Horror, Isabelle’s POV, Longing, Memory Loss, Psychological, Sadness, Vagueness, blood cw, i am feeling weird tonight and this is way to practice my writing, implied off screen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Isabelle searches for a memory.Where did you?Clary, Clary, Clary, she thinks.





	i love you so don’t go

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: all over the place. blood mention. sadness. memory loss. not really major character death but it’s implied in a sense? off-screen. angst. 
> 
> pretentious baby.
> 
> thank you so much!

Where did you go? 

Clary, Clary, Clary, Isabelle wishes she could say aloud.

She can’t.

Where did you go?

It’s a question ringing inside of her mind and she knows it pertains to somebody.

Clary, she wants to say.

A flash of vivid red hair crosses her mind before disappearing like a flash of lightning. 

Isabelle hums and hums and hums, a quick ditty, a mere mantra to keep her mind afloat. 

There’s a frantic gleam in her motions. 

Blood is sidling from her ruby lips and she’s losing -

she’s losing the ability to recall how she got to this place. 

The air is cool and the atmosphere is heavy with oppressive rain, clouds forming enormously. Autumn breeze trudges forward and she smiles widely, frighteningly.

Her memory is - is - is

fragmented.

Her body aches and she’s not - she’s not quite sure.

Isabelle keeps moving in the shadows of night, hidden creatures lurking to and fro and her whip begin to uncoil partially.

She can’t recall. She doesn’t remember. 

It’s terrifying, Isabelle wishes to think.

Her mind is hazy and the night is bleary as the New York skyline seems to widen around her.

If she could think harder, she would remember a shimmering pulse and sudden pain before her world went dark.

She’s looking for something.

No.

Isabelle is looking for somebody.

Guide me way home, she wants desperately. 

There’s no more home, her heart murmurs.

Pieces of words, memories, mere trinkets run amok her mind.

Imagery. 

isabelle holds heart shiny black heart in the palms of her hands, the weight of the world, she had once thought.

Hearts are breakable, she knows, she knows, she knows this.

clary gasps and oh this is it isn’t it this is how they go.

No, she wants to scream.

a burning consuming intensifying emotion. 

It felt like the end, Isabelle thinks hysterically.

(but that’s love)

love makes monsters of us all. 

Isabelle tore the world for Clary and now, now,

i love you. 

I know.

Clary is gone and Isabelle is gone.

She can’t.

She doesn’t know -

her memory.

Isabelle longs keenly.


End file.
